User blog:Necor/Brief Started Guide
A brief started Guide for newcomers. Credit: Neogoki Edit: Necor Enjoy! 1. Few high-leveled Servants are better than many mid-leveled, it pays of to focus on raising 2~3 servants first. 2. Do not neglect Shielder, while she lacks offensive power has offensive skills, but will only be available with Lostbelt), she is a very good defensive support, which keeps your other, more frail Servants alive. Investing early in her Skill-levels can turn her into a mobile fortress. 3. There are no useless Servants, some are very specialized, others focus on support but they all have their uses. And not all can be pure attackers. 4. Most Casters need their Skill-levels to be at 10 or at least at 6 to truly shine, be patient. 5. Know your team's skills, they can make or break a difficult battle. 6. NP-damage does NOT get higher with the charge, the difference between a 100% and a 200% charged NP is the secondary effect (all NP have that)can indirectly affect the damage-output depending on the effect. 7. Always keep you Support-List updated, once set it earns you free Friend Points without you doing anything, so register you strongest servants there, or those servants that certain other people would use. 8. The Free Quests of Events drop more and rarer items than (most) regular available Quests. Farming HO! 9. For Leveling Master-Level and Servants, the EXP-Quests in the Chaldea Gate work extremely well until level 60 for the Master. Then the EXP-requirements get massive. Another small tip for efficient AP usage is: if you are right before a level up and would only have to do one quest to level up, close the app while in mid battle and log in when your AP should be full again, then finish the quest, with the level up you should gain the AP from level up and you should still have the AP that regenerated while not playing. So you technically have double amount of AP then. 10. Keep an eye on the QP! I rarely needed to do Money-runs, since most quests give enough. But you can run out of them fast when spending in servant levels. The higher the rarity of a servant, the higher the QP cost of skill. 11. CE (Craft Essences) boost your servants stats and abilities or given them even new ones. - By feeding a CE other CEs you give it EXP and raise the amount of ATK and/or HP they give the servant - By feeding a CE 1 other of the same name, its Level-Limit is raised (works up to 4 times total) - By feeding a CE 4 others of the same name you "Limit Break" it, boosting its bonus. Notes on Servants (based on my personal opinion/exp with them) Gaius Julius Caesar. Semi-Supportive attacker, one of the probably world wide most known names, he's worth his name, but deserves a higher rarity. His skills offer good team support both his NP and normal attacks do good damage and offer stars. ALL HAIL QUICK!! David. It's hard to say which 3 star and lower Archer is the best since they are all awesome. But David is undeniably the best at semi-support with both a ATK buff and a one hit evade for the entire team, which is a insanely good skill. His NP ignores evade, which is rare as well, and his NP gain isn't bad either. Cu Chulainn. THE representative of the Lancer-Class for 3 Stars and below. Two Skills to overcome death and a NP with massive single Target Damage-output. This Guy won many battles for me, more than a few times as the last Servant standing. Medusa. Probably the best 3 Star Rider. Strong, offensive NP, when brought to Level 5. A great Servant to kill Casters. NP-gain is rather low, might want to compensate with CE. Medea. The Misstress of spaming NPs. She quickly gains NP-charge and even has skill for it = NP on the first turn! Said NP does some good but not great damage, but its best part is: it has a buff-remover-effect! Some Enemies (Bosses) tend to buff themselves to high heaven, making their Attack or Defense impossibly high. But with a single stab all of it goes to waste. Cursed Arm Hassan, short: CAH. Great star drop rate, on demand stars, self crit buff, really good survival and a NP with high insta kill chance. Give him a Quick buff CE and see how he does nice damage while giving you tons of stars. Kiyohime. My Waifu! 3 Star Berserker. Solid if simple Berserker, no special weaknesses, but also no great strengths. Has a AoE / Multi-target NP, good for farming. For further and more detailed analysis of lower rarity servants: check here For any tips or anything i could add, feel free to leave a comment on here. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides